Brave new world
by V12 Vantage
Summary: Follow the tragic journey of Clara a mother searching for her child in the harsh wasteland of the Commonwealth. Starts out when you enter the institute. Does feature suicide and spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

War never changes. This wasn't the world I wanted but it was the one I found myself in.

As I stepped into the teleport. I felt a sense of hope, a hope that everything might be alright. I had no idea what was awaiting me on the other side. But I knew I would make these bastards pay.

"Oh shit" Sturges exclaimed.

Everything fades to black.

I open my eyes and see these weird pillar like things at least it worked. I check my holster and equip The Judge (44. Magum fully upgraded minus the scope. ) I see a terminal and I insert the holatape that Sturges wanted me to plug into the mainframe.

After getting all relevant information I walk towards what I'm presuming is the exit. I hear a voice, a man's voice. Telling me to go to the elevator so I can get my answers. I'll get more than that you bastard. I'm getting my baby boy back and I'll destroy this hell hole. The voice talks to me about the institute the boogyman of the Commonwealth. As I exit the lift. I see Shaun. My baby boy. Well he looks about ten now but I know he's my son.

"Shaun" I exclaim with glee.

He looks at me like I'm a stranger well I am he was too young to remember who I was.

"Who are you?" He asks.

That question confirms my earlier thought. "Shaun honey it's me your mother." I try to explain to him.

"No your not" he states

"I'm going to kill them" I say out loud.

"Father help me" he cries.

"Shaun it's me your mother calm down." I practically beg him.

I hear a door open I'm ready to kill whoever walks through it. I rush at the man who walks through and tackle him to the floor and punch him straight in his nose. I hear his nose crack. He let's out out a yelp of pain.

I point my gun into his temple. "Where is he where is my Shaun?!" I scream as I push the gun deeper into his temple.

"Shaun S9-23 recall code cirrus." The man calmly says.

I look to Shaun and see him shut down like a robot. "What have you done? You better be honest with me or I will end you and everything you love." I threaten.

"Give me Shaun back right now!" I roar.

"I know you've travelled very far and suffered a great deal. I promised you answers and I'll give them to you." He pleads. "Alright I'm listening. "

" It's me mother I am Shaun your son." He states.

No no he can't be I think to myself as I back away from him and retreat into a corner. I cover my face with my knees as I have flashbacks of him as a baby. I failed him. I failed Nate. "Mother please I know this is not wanted but I'm here now. "

He tries to console me, My baby all grown up without me. He's behind all this evil in the Commonwealth.

We talk about everything and I seem to grasp everything better it still doesn't stop the guilt. Shaun asks if I can give him a chance.

I can't do it. Everything about the Institute is pure evil. I do what I think is right is there any right? I click the safety off of The Judge. And I pull the trigger Shaun's body slumps to the floor.

A hole left in his head. His lifeless eyes condemning me till the day I die. I kiss him on his forehead and hold his body close to mine. I find a device that will allow me to return to the wastes I set the destination to the castle.

I arrive at the castle I feel the rush of the cold air hitting my face. I walk to the planning room and find a bottle of whiskey. I take a swig I feel the harsh liquid burning my throat.

Nick and Hancock were having a chat about something stupid. When they saw Clara enter the site they saw scared the crap out of them. Her eyes look almost lifeless her Vault suit was looking manky. She looked like a shadow of herself.

"Should one of us go check on her? " Hancock suggests. "

Shaun's dead Hancock. " Nick states.

"Which is why we should go check on her numb nuts."

"Get Piper she'll be able to help." Nick requests. After seeing how well the two women got along with one another. He knew Pipers presences would benefit Clara greatly. "Will do Nick."

Clara had lost count on how many glasses she had all she could see was his fucking face. His eyes digging into her soul. "I failed you didn't I?" she giggles. "Mother of the year right here!"

She sees the crib that she made for Shaun. She sees all the teddies and other toys she found for him. She picks up the moon monkey that she bought off cricket. She hugs it. Slowly the tears start falling down.

She looks to see her gun on the table. She empties the shells but leaves one in and then spins the barrel round. She puts the moon monkey on the other side of the table. "You Go first monkey. " she puts the barrel to his head and squeezes the trigger. It clicks.

My turn she thinks to herself. She spins it again and puts the barrel to her temple and presses onto the trigger.

See what happens to Clara in chapter 2. Information regarding Clara.

Looks. Basically default Nora

If you need any more information please feel free to contact me.

R&R please! :))))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Click. Fuck Clara thought to herself. She spins it again and presses the cold barrel to the moon monkey.

Click. "It's alright monkey it'll be over soon I promise. " Clara smiles

"Piper?"

"What Hancock can't you see I'm sleeping? " she moans.

"Well get up Clara needs you."

"Can't she wait?" Piper asks. The look in Hancock eyes are the only answer the reporter needs.

Piper and Hancock walk into the courtyard. "What Shaun's dead?!" Piper asks shocked.

"Keep your voice down" Hancock warns. "But yes he is" he grimly confirms.

"Wow" was the only word the reporter could utter.

"Do you know how?" Piper asks.

"No I haven't talked to her" Hancock replies.

Bang! The noise made Piper and Hancock hearts jump. They both run to the source of the noise. The most awful sight greets them. They see Clara in a fit of tears. Holding some monkey teddy. It's stuffing slowly falling down like snow. Both Piper and Hancock were absolutely shocked to see what a state Clara is in. The woman who returned a egg to one of the most dangerous creature to roam the earth. The woman who braved the hell that is the glowing sea. To see her in such a state was so surreal.

"Blue?" Piper affectionately says.

Clara didn't reply she just sat hugging her knees. Shaun's lifeless eyes clouding her very vision. What would Nate think? Would he hate her? Clara thought to herself. She turns to face Piper.

Piper edges closer to Clara in an attempt to comfort the woman. She slowly reaches to grab the other women's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Clara screams. Piper withdraws out of fear.

"What happened blue? " the reporter asks sensitively knowing that the very women she's trying to help is mentally unstable.

"I found him and I ended him" Clara solemnly says.

Fuck Piper though to herself. No wonder she's like this she just had to kill the last remaining member of her family. Her baby son never the less.

"Mother of the year right here aren't I Piper?"

"Yes you are" Hancock interrupts. Knowing full well what the women had done for her son.

"Why's that Hancock? Most mother's don't put a bullet into their child's skull." She sarcastically said.

"I'm sure you had all the right reasons blue." Piper adds.

"I murdered my son Piper. Are you that deluded?"

"Blue your no murderer." Piper states.

"Ask Shaun or Nate what they think." Clara retorts.

Nate. Clara's late husband who layed down his own life for his infant son. Clara suddenly shot up. Piper and Hancock jumped a little. Not knowing what the woman before them is capable of, She picks up the gun she left on the table and reloads it. Pipers heart jumps into her throat. Not knowing what the woman is capable of.

"Blue put the gun down." Piper says her voice breaking a little.

In a sudden turn of events Clara points the gun at her and Hancock.

"Clara what the fuck are you doing?" Hancock asks.

"Let me go right now or I'll put a bullet between your eyes." Clara warns as she clicks off the safety for good measure.

"Clara me and Hancock are your friends. " Piper reminds her.

"No your not, all I am to your people is a shoulder to cry on" she bluntly puts

"You think your lives are so tough. You have no idea what it's like being me. Knowing everything you loved and cared about has perished. The very world you made for yourself gone in a single second. I'm over 200 years old and I am somehow expected to be everything I'm not. I should be dead." Clara solemnly puts.

"I'm sorry. " Piper and Hancock say in unison.

"Me too" Clara sadly smiles.

"Let me go. Let me go please." She practically begs the pair.

"Take Dogmeat" Hancock suggests. Knowing the dog would keep his owner safe.

"Okay don't follow me" She warns.

"We won't" Piper sadly smiles. As Clara nudges past her.

Clara walks through the courtyard head held down avoiding all the stares and looks. She reaches Dogmeat doghouse.

"Come on boy it's time to go." She smiles at the dog who has saved her life many times. Her only friend in this harsh world.

She walks into the castle armoury and pick up her automatic assault rifle named gump and starts trekking to god knows where.

A day later. Clara reaches Sanctuary. Her old neighbourhood. The place where she set her or what was her life up. The place where her family were meant to flourish.

She walks into her prewar house. She shuts her eyes for a moment imagining a different future one where the bombs never fell. One where her beautiful little family could prosper. She opens her eyes and is greeted with the real world.

"Why couldn't I be the one to die?" She says aloud.

Dogmeat nuzzles into her sensing his owner's grief. She strokes him and kisses his head.

"Go home boy" she orders.

Dogmeat obeys the command. She walks out of the ruin. Preston spots her and starts walking up to her.

"General another settlement has asked for our help." Preston smiles

Clara responds by smacking him straight in the nose with the butt of her rifle. Preston nose implodes. Blood starts gushing out. He falls flat on his ass

"You do it Preston I'm tired of your bullshit" she says as she throws the rifle on the floor. Then slowly walks away to Vault 111.

Vault 111 a place that was meant to keep her family safe. It did it's job alright but nobody could foresee someone kidnapping Shaun. It's as Clara describe to the overseer of Vault 81 a tomb.

As Clara walks through the lonely corridors. She has flashbacks of the day she entered here. The day the bombs destroyed her world. She reaches the cryo pods and she looks at her husband Nate dead eyes staring at her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save Shaun. I failed this family." She mournful cries.

"Yes you did" Nate replies

No it can't be. Clara jumps back. Slipping on the ice.

"Nate?"

"You Clara have failed us. You should be dead. You should have took my place!" he shouts.

"Nate please" she begs.

"Your twisted Clara. Your a vile murderer " he says his words hitting their mark.

"You've destroyed everything we achieved. You destroyed this family." He states his voice laced with fury.

"Nate please stop" she cries.

"Why should I? I hate you!" He bellows.

Clara buries her face into her knees and let's the tears stream down her face.

Hours have passed and she's still in the exact spot.

"Blue?" Piper calls out. No response.

She walks out to the cryo pods and sees the sole survivor.

"Clara?" She calls out. Still no response.

She cautiously reaches out and grabs the other women's hand.

"Come on blue" she affectionately says.

Clara let's her take her away from the tomb.

They reach the surface then suddenly a bright flash blinds them both. Then a butt of a gun connects with the duo's head everything goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Brave New world World Chapter 3

Author note I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I've had many family issues. Also this is the new chapter 3 I feel like the old one was a turn in the opposite direction plus it felt very rushed.

Clara wakes in a dimly lit room her hands and legs are tired to a chair, a door slams open and a group of five men stomp in. A man kneels down in front of her.

"Clara you've caused my organisation a great deal of trouble." He says.

"Can you be more specific please? I piss loads of people off" Clara says with her voice that's laced with sarcasm.

"That you do." He smiles suddenly his fist connects with sole survivor's cheek. She lets out a yelp of pain. Her cheek stinging.

"That felt good, I am Drake the leader of the gunners." The man states.

"What do you want with me?." Clara asks.

"I did want to kill you but that seemed too kind, I want to make an example of you Clara to show you don't fuck with us and get away with it" Drake says through gritted teeth.

Drake leaves and slams the door shut, the four men undo Clara's restraints. She fights back but to no prevail. They drag her over to a table that is inclined at an angle they strap her to the table and put a cloth over her face. Then they start putting water over her face, she feels like she's drowning her lungs gasping for air then they stop. This goes on for about a hour.

"I think we're done for now boys" one of the man laughs sadisticly. They strap her to chair and they all take turns punching her then leave.

Clara is battered and drenched. Her body screaming in pain, she can barely keep her eyes open. The four men walk into Drake's office

"How long do you think she'll last?" Drake asks with a mile long grin on his face.

"After what we've just done not long, I think we should have some fun with her boss." One of the men laugh. A bullet connects to his skull.

"Do you think we're fucking savages?" Drake screams at the remaing three men

"Any of you touch her like that I will crush your wind pipe." He states.

"Yes sir." The other three men say in unison.

A few days later in the castle.

"Where the fuck are they?" Hancock asks Clara's companions.

"We've had reports that the gunners have her" Macreedy states grimly knowing full well what the group is capable of.

"What strongholds do the gunners have left in the commonwealth?" Nick questions the group.

"I've heard they set up shop in the mass fusion building" Cait says.

"That place is crawling with them" Macreedy says annoyed.

"We're do some recon then." Deacon smiles.

"I agree" Danse chimes in

This is it for this chapter hope you like it. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please pm me or review.


End file.
